


忠犬女王游戏2

by CroWsouL



Category: CH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	忠犬女王游戏2

“我的勇士，请你乖乖在床上躺好。”鸣人伸出食指点了点佐助的鼻头。

“是，女王大人。”

在床上躺了一会，鸣人迟迟没有动静，佐助起身去房间的隔间找鸣人，“你这是干嘛？”只见鸣人手中拿了一副手铐。

“你去躺着，你不是要接受我的惩罚吗？”

“我...”佐助无言以对，确实是自己答应鸣人接受惩罚的，只得重回床上躺好。

“我的勇士，准备好了吗？我要惩罚你了哦！”还没看到鸣人，便听到鸣人带着一丝兴奋的声音。

鸣人走向佐助，抓过佐助的一只手，手铐铐在手腕上，“铛”一声手铐的另一个环铐在了床头上。另一只手以同样的方式铐在床头。

“女王大人，您这样对我我真是有些害怕呢。”无法动弹，佐助感到自己像块砧板上的鱼肉，即将任鸣人宰割。

“这可是惩，罚哦！”俯身吻了吻佐助的薄唇，好像是惩罚前给的最后一颗糖，让佐助记住这一丝甜蜜。

拿起准备好的剪刀，将佐助的上衣从中间剪破，冰凉的剪刀划过皮肤让佐助腾起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“然后...这里。”剪刀顺着小腹轻轻滑至垮间，刀尖坏心眼里戳了戳凸起处。

“为了女王大人您今后的幸福，在下建议您这个部位别用剪刀这种危险物品。”佐助头冒冷汗，心想这白痴吊车尾万一一个失手，自己干脆别活了。

“就用这个，因为这可是惩罚哦。”鸣人晃了晃手中的剪刀，朝着佐助胯间的布料剪了下去。

佐助屏住呼吸，浑身僵硬，双眼紧紧盯着剪刀的走向，刀尖划过敏感脆弱阴茎表面，再多用力一分就要刺穿皮肤。

“啊！”鸣人大叫一声。

“啊！”佐助听到鸣人大叫也跟着大叫一声。

“哎呀，逗你的，我的勇士，我只是剪到了你的一根阴毛。”剪破了所有碍事的遮挡布料，鸣人放下手中的剪刀。

“呵呵...”

“接下去才是真正的惩罚哦。”鸣人站起身，脚踩向佐助的阴茎，谁知床太软一个没站稳，整个人倒在佐助身上。

“没事吧？”佐助见鸣人摔倒想去搀扶，奈何手被铐住无法动弹，手铐碰撞床头发出一阵金属撞击的声音。

“哼。”鸣人尴尬的起身下床，搬来一张高背椅放在床边。单手扶着椅背重新站了起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈...”佐助被鸣人的举动逗得发笑。

“不许笑！”鸣人稍稍用力的踩了一下脚下的阴茎。

“呼！我没笑您，只是觉得女王大人您太可爱了。”

鸣人不理会佐助，拇趾和第二趾分开想要夹住佐助的阴茎，可是阴茎太粗，脚趾很难夹住。鸣人尝试了四五次，次次失败。只好气急败坏的用脚掌在阴茎上一顿乱踩乱揉。

“啊—”佐助被鸣人毫无技巧的乱踩乱揉弄的有些疼但紧接着伴随而来的是快感，不平整的足弓不时的滑过阴茎像一个按摩滚轮。

“咦？你勃起了呢，我的勇士。”鸣人用脚趾用力抓住一把佐助的阴毛再放开，“惩罚你呢，你倒给我爽的勃起了？可不能让你这么好受。”

鸣人绷起脚背，足尖向下，趾尖戳向龟头。

这画面看的佐助血脉喷张，鸣人绷起脚背的一刹那小腿肌肉形成一条美丽的弧线，性感极了。胯间的阴茎又涨大了一圈。

坚硬的趾甲顶着龟头的马眼处，用力向下陷。

“嘶...”佐助吃痛的轻叹一声。

鸣人自有分寸，见佐助吃痛便减轻了力道，趾甲若有若无的搔刮着马眼，没一会马眼便滋滋向外冒着粘稠液体。

“可把你爽的，我的勇士，你的阴茎不停的流着不洁的液体呢。”鸣人的趾尖已被液体染湿，换脚心摩擦龟头想要把液体都擦去，柔嫩的脚心带给阴茎别样的舒服刺激，不仅没有擦掉液体，反而越来越多的液体流出，将脚心淋的湿哒哒。

“好爱您，我的女王大人。”佐助被鸣人的脚弄的爽极了，情不自禁的表白道。

“你真是条贱狗，越踩你越爽呢？”鸣人感到有些累了，停止了脚上的动作，坐在佐助大腿上，用自己的阴茎摩擦着对方的阴茎，佐助滚烫坚硬的阴茎蹭的鸣人舒爽极了，“嗯....嗯啊。”

佐助的精力没有全部集中在胯间，而是落在鸣人那只湿哒哒的右脚上，“女王大人，请让在下为您舔去那些不洁的液体吧。”

“喔？”鸣人双手撑在身后佐助的小腿上，仰头看着佐助，抬腿脚伸至佐助眼前，脚尖凑到佐助唇边刚要碰到又立马抬了起来。“想要吗？我的勇士？”

“没有更想的了！”佐助微微抬头，追随着眼前骨节分明的纤足。  
“满足你。”鸣人脚尖轻轻踩在佐助的唇上。

佐助张唇将脚趾卷入口中吮吸起来，舔过每一个趾缝，然后扬起下巴舌头抵上鸣人的脚跟，顺着脚跟，脚心，一路舔至脚趾尖，一气呵成。

“嗯...啊——”脚被整个从脚跟舔至脚尖，酥麻痒爽的感觉全部直击大脑皮层，忍不住尖叫一声。

佐助看着鸣人邪气一笑，“喜欢吗？女王大人还没被这么舔过吧？”

“喜...喜欢...”实在是太爽了，鸣人觉得自己要玩女王忠犬游戏上瘾了，佐助实在太会舔了。

没给鸣人太多喘息的时间，佐助用下巴把脚压低，又顺着脚尖沿着脚背一路向上舔至足踝处。

“啊啊...嗯...”鸣人只觉得所有感官神经都集中在这只脚上了。  
佐助感到抵着自己阴茎鸣人的阴茎抖动了几下，双唇又来到脚心狠狠吮吸几下，张嘴略用力咬了一下脚心的肌肤。

“啊啊啊啊———”白浊的液体喷出，瞬间大脑空白，鸣人不知道发生了什么，自己竟然射了出来。

“哈哈，女王大人，您被我舔脚舔射了呢。”

鸣人已经懵逼了，呆呆的坐在佐助身上，目光呆滞的望着前方。


End file.
